


sitting under a tree

by gentlewaltz



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: I tried my best, M/M, blakefield is my ride or die, blake’s funeral, he just never got to tell him, i cried while writing this bc im a weenie, im sorry if this is ooc, schofield loves blake, tom is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewaltz/pseuds/gentlewaltz
Summary: it seems that sitting under a tree is a recurring theme in his life
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	sitting under a tree

Schofield’s hand rested on his chest, underneath his jacket. Just above his heart. 

A photo was intertwined in his fingers. Small and thin. The edges were folded but the picture was alright. 

It seems that sitting under a tree is a recurring theme in his life. Sure, it’s a common spot to rest, but every time he sits under a tree, he feels the same. 

Tired and aching. A ball of longing lodged between his lungs, terror twisting in his guts. A distinct feeling of worry. 

The first time he remembers this occurring was the day he was drafted. He felt almost defeated; he had to leave everyone behind to fight for a country he barely knew. 

The second time this happened was the day he and Blake were tasked with delivering the message. He woke from his nap and immediately felt his stomach twist. Then, he knew the day would not end well. 

The third time he felt this was after he delivered the message. He felt so tired. It wasn’t a complicated or complex feeling; he just needed to sleep. His legs ached from running, and his heart ached for Blake to return. 

Now, he sat underneath a tree, in his nicest pants, and he was sure there would be stubborn dirt marks when he stood. Again, in his backyard, but he had just returned from Blake’s funeral. 

Schofield stood tall and silent towards the back. His parents stood at the front, taking turns to tell wonderful stories of Blake’s adventures. Blake’s family laughed and smiled, as did Schofield, but Schofield wished he could’ve known that side of Blake. 

He was surprised, but thankful, that Blake’s family didn’t ask him to speak. Schofield made eye contact with Blake’s mother multiple times, and each time he glanced away. 

As everyone left the room, he kept his eyes focused on Blake’s picture up front. It was a larger picture of Blake’s family, similar to the one he had in his uniform. Flowers adorned the photograph’s stand. 

Cherry blossoms. 

They weren’t there, in the room, but Schofield thought of them. The white petals that danced in the wind, and later, danced in the water beside him. 

Now the room was empty. Everyone had gone outside to bury the empty casket. 

They hadn’t brought back his body. 

Schofield made his way up to the photograph, to properly look at it. Blake looked so young, although it was only a few years prior. His features were still soft, and free of the burdens of the war. 

The door swung open and Schofield spun around. 

It was Blake’s mother. 

She quietly made her way to Schofield’s side, and matched his previous glance towards the picture. 

“Did he look the same?” She spoke with a slight tremble. 

Schofield stared at her. 

“He’s such a handsome boy,” she continued. 

”He was,” Schofield started. 

Her eyes lit up and she turned her gaze to him. 

“He always looked so... so fresh. Like the war didn’t bother him,” his voice lowered, “I miss him.”

Her arms found their away around Schofield’s waist, and he began to cry. Tears had been building up before, and he felt so overwhelmed that he just began to weep. 

His breathing was irregular, but Blake’s mother never let go. She began to cry, too, because she knew how Schofield felt. Just as Schofield knew how Blake’s mother felt. 

They both had loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! pls leave feedback!! also this is my first time writing blakefield so i hope its not too ooc!! and i really like this one :D


End file.
